


Moaning Mirror and Pretty Pet

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha mention, Bottom Newt, Bottom Percival, Breeding Kink, Collars, Hair Pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, Marking, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Power Play, Rough Sex, Slurs, Spanking, Voyeurism, face fucking, mirror kink, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Two birthday fics for Alia! They follow the same idea but can be read seperately if you're inclined more towards one or the other bottoming.Bottom Newt is chapter one Bottom Percival and Pet Play is chapter two, both have sex infront of a mirror in them.There's only a smidge of plot but it's mostly porn.





	1. Magical Mirror Meets Moaning Magizoologist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr to chat about Gramander or prompt me! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

In hindsight he should have known better then to make the comment. Asking such a question could only lead to trouble, especially if asking Percival who was much more the show then tell type.

He’d only asked if he had a strange face when he came. 

He’d heard Aurors commenting on how some folks made amusing faces during sexual relations, and how sometimes it could be a tad off putting. He’d been curious as to if he made any such faces, he didn’t think they were too off putting considering how often Percival initiated sex, but still he had wanted to know.

Percival had stared at him for a good long minute, until Newt was squirming a little under the look, picking at his fingers unsurely. He’d been about to tell him it didn’t matter when Percival barked a rough “By God you really have no idea at all.”

He’d been so very baffled by the outburst, trailing after Percival asking what he didn’t know and huffing when his partner smirked and promised to inform him later. He was a pain, always enjoying making Newt wait.

Newt really had no idea what was coming his way.

It had started as usual, he’d been tending to the plants in their room, trying to encourage the little lilies to grow when Percival had slid up behind him, hands dragging over his hips, warm mouth at his throat. 

He’d melted easily into the embrace, laughing softly and teasing that they’d only fucked this morning, they were both getting far too old for this. It had the desired effect as Percival dropped to sit on the bed, dragging Newt to straddle his lap, handfuls of his ass gripped as he growled about showing him who’s old.

He’d been so lost in the kisses, a talented mouth, so skilled at making him weak, tongue filthy as it mimics what he longed for, teeth at his lower lip, sly hands sliding into the back of his trousers that he hadn’t noticed the thrum of magic working behind him.

He pulled back a little, licking his lower lip,  breathing shakily as he slowly undid his shirt buttons, reveling in the dark eyes that drag greedily over each new patch of freckled skin bared. Percival really did know how to make him feel wanted, the eager hands grabbing at him and the hard cock against his ass certainly adding to it.

He leaves the fabric hanging from his arms, arching his back as Percival drags his lips down the length of his throat, sharp nips working bruises into his skin, heat lacing up his spine with every claim. He may possibly have a little thing for marking, but Percival was just as adamant about it. 

A tendril of magic vanishes his trousers, boxers, then the rest and he flushes darkly as Percival starts getting a little more heavy handed, breath hitching in his throat as a low growl vibrates over his skin.

 _Oh_ , one of  _those_ sessions. His lashes flutter in excitement, a soft whine leaving him in answer. “I’m going to breed you up pretty thing, leave you so beautifully ruined and leaking my cum.”

The sound of Percival’s voice, rough, accented with his Irish roots just trembles through him, his cock leaking against his stomach now as two fingers press between his cheeks, up against his already loose hole.

“Tell me you want it.” Newt chokes on a sound, pushing back against the fingers. He truly does want it, Percival fucks him so very well, he can barely string a sentence together in the aftermath, never left unsatisfied. 

“I want it.” He breathes the words, rolling his hips, trying to work the magic slick digits inside. But the other man is such a tease, keeping them pressed against his rim, only the promise of more. 

“Then you know what to say, come on Doll, no need to play shy.” Newt drops his head onto Percival’s shoulder, biting his lip lightly. He could do as he was told, but the hint of roughness has him itching to be left sore later. He needs a little more today, thankfully he knows just how to work him up.

He pulls back enough to see that handsome face, sucking his lower lip for a second before looking up through his lashes, coy and defiant. “Make me,  _Director_.”

Percival takes it as a challenge and Newt is giddy with delight when he snarls, crying out in surprise when two fingers thrust inside him, hard and rough in the way they spread his hole open around them.

He scrambles to clutch at broad shoulders, gasping and dropping his head back with a moan, cheeks flushing when Percival laughs, a lewd sort of sound. “You’re in a slutty mood today, Doll. You’ve already had it this morning but you still argue to get  _more_.”

Newt flutters his lashes as Percival leans down, catching his nipple in the heat of his mouth, sucking hard. It’s like a bolt through him, direct to his cock, hole clenching up around pumping fingers. 

He does adore when Percival turns attention to his chest, teeth and mouth tight as he sucks, licks and nips his nipples into swollen sensitivity. He has no qualms in doing so until Newt starts begging, trying to ride his hand, dragging nails over Percival’s clothed back.

“Such darling sounds for such a needy little whore.” Newt swallows hard, jerking in surprise and making a loud sob of complain when fingers slip free of his rim, he squirms in an attempt to be filled again, but Percival lifts him, turning him in his lap so that Newt’s back is flush to his chest, thighs spread over his own. He grabs at arms to try and find stability but there’s a thick cock pressing between his cheeks and he thanks magic for Percival’s ability to multi task so very well.

He finally sees what the other man is up to when he open’s his eyes, met by his own reflection. He flinches back, turning away from the large, full body mirror showing all of him in this state.

“W-why is that there? Percival!” His partner smirks, he can practically hear him doing so by his ear - as ridiculous as that is. He fights the hand that comes up to grip his chin, gripping Percival’s wrist as he’s forced to look at him self once more. 

“You asked if you make a strange face, what better way to show you the beautiful expressions you make then this?” Newt tries to shake his head in protest but he’s kept in place as Percival starts pressing into him, the thick length of his cock burying inside the greedy clutch of his hole.

He’s so utterly humiliated by the picture he makes, pale, freckled skin flushed pink with arousal, green eyes dark and heavy lidded. His mouth is cherry red, parting around a moan as Percival bottoms out. He looks obscene, he looks-

“I look like a h- _harlot_.” He whimpers the words and Percival rumbles his agreement. The hand not holding Newt’s chin grips his hip, helping to lift and drop him onto his thrusts, allowing the other man to fuck him so deliciously deep.

“You are. You’re a sweet little cock whore, you look so very good stretched around me and you take it like you were made for it.” Newt’s nails bite into Percival’s wrist, breathless “oh, oh, oh”s leaving him as he starts thrusting in earnest, his entire body bouncing from the force behind it.

He can’t deny that does look a touch filthy like this, his cock is leaking, hard and unashamed. Even as he fights, it’s more then obvious he’s enjoying every second of the rough fuck. 

“You’ll look better later though sweet thing, when your tight little whole is gaping and so full of cum you can’t keep it all inside. Perhaps I’ll spill so much inside you get a cute little tummy on you, swollen with my seed.” 

Newt is shaking now, near drooling. There’s a mix of embarrassment in the pleasure as he’s forced to watch the bliss-ed out expression on his face, he wants to close his eyes, but he knows doing so will only make things worse for himself.

“Please, I need to cum, I need-” He whimpers for it, milking Percival’s cock as best he can, chest heaving. He can see the hungry look on the other man’s face, watching him through the mirror, he hopes that Percival enjoys being able to see and fuck him like this, that he loves knowing what it does to Newt to be used in such a primal manner.

“Cum on my cock then. Make a mess of yourself as I breed you. Show me what you look like with cum smeared on those cute freckles.” He can barely hold back a cry, tears in his eyes as Percival continues to fuck him, leaving his cock untouched, flushed and hard. 

Humiliation doesn’t cover how he feels when he near screams “ _Alpha_ ” as he cums, streaking white across his skin, bowing up, head thrown back. Percival doesn’t follow however and Newt hiccups a noise, body trembling and sensitive, fucked through his own orgasm. 

He meets his own glazed green eyes in the mirror as Percival grinds into his prostate, throwing him over the edge into a second orgasm with a purred “Good boy” by his ear, the feeling of cum spilling inside him and then out around his rim leaving him struggling for air.

He  _will_ have his revenge for this, if he is forced to see himself in such a light, Percival will be given the same awakening.


	2. Pretty Pet Percival

Percival was frustrated, beyond frustrated, unbelievably and incredibly pent up. Newt was punishing him, he knew that, the stunt with the mirror had warrented some sort of revenge apparently, though he knew his lover was planning something making him wait an entire week without sex was just cruel.

He’d finally snapped, if Newt wanted to pretend he wasn’t effected, well Percival knew just how to get his attention once more. He’d seen Newt off to work, not informing him he’d be leaving early that day. He wanted it to be a surprise, one Newt wouldn’t be able to resist.

He makes sure to take a long shower, leaving his hair soft and curled as he rumages around, dragging on the partner approved pair of pale pink lace panties. He wiggles a little, smirking at the way they frame his ass so very nicely. He’s going to mildly offended if Newt turns this down.

He takes the collar next, flushing a little on his cheeks. It was very much a Newt thing at first, Percival had turned his nose up at the idea of being claimed in such a blatant manner but now the feeling of leather on skin had him hard and leaking. The fabric matched his panties in colour with a silver Kitten blazed across the front.

Awfully pleased with himself he heads for the bed, sinking onto the middle of it just as the wards announce Newt’s arrival. He calls him into the room with a smile, pleased when Newt pauses by the door, dragging his eyes over him slowly. 

“Welcome home Newt.” He purrs the words, low and needy and Newt chuckles, placing down his case and reaching up to slowly undo his bowtie, working on his buttons as he strides for the bed.

“Someone has gotten tired of waiting, hm?” Newt tilts his head a little, tone teasing but just a touch condescending and Mercy the sound of it after so long as him biting his tongue to suppress a moan. The Scamander truly has conditioned him to his touch at this point.

“I got tired of my partner leaving me unsatisfied and decided to give him one more chance.” Percival snarks in, knowing the fastest way to have Newt snap is to be as much of a little shit as possible, spreading his thighs slowly, leaving the fabric of the panties stretching across the outline of his cock. 

Newts eyes flash from under his lashes as he drops his shirt and reaches out, dragging his fingers through black curls. “Poor little kitten has been craving attention, I suppose I’ve been a terrible owner this week, haven’t I?”

Percival’s breath hitches, he truly does love the headspace that Newt so expertly slides him into, craving a good rough claiming but wanting to please him as well. “Yes. You have.” The words sound a touch breathless, even to him and Newt laughs softly. 

“I suppose I should apologize, let’s give you what you need shall we?” A hand tightens in Percival’s hair and he let’s Newt guide him from the bed to his knees in front of him. He’s already hard in slacks and Percival’s mouth absolutely waters at the sight. “Are you hungry for some milk, little kitten?”

Percival rumbles in his chest, fingers working to open Newt’s trousers and get to what he really wants, biting at his lip. “You know full well I’ve been wanting and you left me empty.” He sounds like a spoilt brat at the words, but he doesn’t much care right now, finally closing his fingers around the thickness of Newt’s cock.

Newt grips his hair, dragging his head back, growling in his throat. “I suggest you speak a little nicer to your owner darling, only good pets get bred.” Percival swallows, cock jumping at the words, parting his lips obediently when Newt smears the tip of him over his lips.

“You make such a sight like this Percival, MACUSA’s prized Director on his knees near begging to be filled. You’re really quite the slut aren’t you?” Percival flutters his lashes, cheeks turning pink just enough to be visible. Newt knows how the words get to him, it’s more then obvious in the way he flicks his tongue out, eager for the taste of him.

He’s so wrapped in finally getting fucked once more that he doesn’t notice Newt pulling the very trick he’d used himself. Newt thrusts past his lips to hold his attention, burying right to the hilt in a rough move that has Percival choking for a moment as he fights to adjust but Morgana it’s the most wonderful thing, moaning around the length of him.

“Such an eager little bitch to be bred up, you just want to be left leaking and know you’ve served well, don’t you kitten?” He tries to nod, the hand in his hair keeping him still as Newt slips out of his mouth only to fuck right back in. He’s almost embarrassed to find he could likely cum from this, body tingling at finally being touched and teased once more. 

“How did I resist such a beautiful little pet? Not bending you over and filling your greedy little hole has been so trying, but you needed to learn your lesson darling.” He whines around the cock thrusting into his throat, mouth slick with precum and spit, his jaw starting to ache from the way Newt barely hesitates to make him take it. 

“I want you to work yourself open for me.” Percival swallows, his blush darkening as he shakes his head a little, making Newt raise an eyebrow. “Are you already open? Did you get yourself nice and wet and ready for me waiting for me to arrive home?”

He shivers, sucking around Newt as best he can, he had no shame that he’d worked himself up a little, he wanted Newt inside him as soon as possible, he knew if he let Newt finger him the tease would drag it out as long as possible, he wanted to be fucked now, so he’d used the shower as an opportunity to ready himself.

Newt slips from his mouth, twirling his fingers in a circle and ordering him to turn around and present himself. “Show me your wet little hole, I want too see how desperate you got whilst you were alone.” 

Percival breathes hard for a moment, throat aching, wiping the wetness from his lips before to turn, he jerks back as he comes face to face with a full length mirror and honestly he likely should have expected it, of course Newt would want to give him his own view of himself. 

“Place your hands against it and don’t look away from yourself.” He would protest, but honestly if it get’s Newt use him he’s more then happy to do as he’s told, bracing his hands against the mirror, panting softly as he meets his own eyes.

He looks a wreck already, hair dragged in all directions, curling around his forehead, his eyes glassy and tears clinging to his lashes. His mouth is swollen red and damp and he drags his tongue over it without thinking. 

“Do you see what a pretty little whore you are kitten?” Fingers pulls aside the lace of the panties and he can feel Newt’s eyes on his exposed hole, drinking in the sight of him. “You’re soaked, that eager for a cock inside.”

He wiggles his hips back a little, groaning when fingers curl in the back of his collar, causing it to tighten around his throat, arching his back at the feeling. 

Newt gives no warning when he thrusts inside, the thick heat of his cock stretching his rim around him, forcing his body open. Percival cries out at the sudden, rough entry but he sobs a little thankful sound, he swear if Newt ever makes him go so long again without good reason he may just murder him. 

“Still so tight, you really have been so good waiting for this.” Newt praises him easily and Percival near melts from it, trying to push his hips back only for a large hand to come down, a stinging slap against his cheek making him jerk and moan loudly. 

“Now, Now, you’re the little breeding kitten today, you may want to behave unless I decide to stop.” He shakes his head as best he can, a frantic protest at the very idea, tightening his hole and milking Newt’s cock to coax him into moving.

Thankfully Newt does, damn does he, pulling out from Percival hole to snap his hips hard enough that his entire body bounces, choking on high keening sounds as Newt drags him back with the collar and starts fucking him so deep and hard, an unbelievably wonderful feeling, heat curling in his stomach from every slap of skin on his.

“You take it so well, look how blissed out you are darling, you really were made to be on your knees and taking me in every hole you have. What would your Aurors think of their Director? Seeing him like this? Desperate to be swollen with cum and bred properly?”

He let’s out a strangled sound of pleasure, mouth parted and wet, eyes glossed over, body rocking into the thrusts, chasing both their highs. 

“Make a mess of those sweet little panties for me kitten, I want you to watch as you cum from just a cock in your desperate hole and collar around your throat.”

He does as told, bucking with a hoarse shout of Newt’s name, his cock jumping and ruining fabric with his cum, his thighs trembling as he slides a little down the mirror, sucking in breath as Newt continues to fuck his cock deep.

“Good boy.” Newt leans over him then, chest flush to his back in the most delicious sort of heat that helps him get as deep as he can, his voice by Percival’s ear. 

The feeling of Newt filling him and the teeth that sink into shoulder trip him over the edge into a second orgasm, mind blissfully numb and body throbbing. He knows Newt will clean ever so gently later, whisper words of praise as they cling to each other but for now neither of them are done, evident in the way Newt drags him up by the collar and drops onto the bed, pulling him into his lap.

He demands he never stops like that again, preening when Newt tells him he couldn’t possibly resist him for long. He proves that statement true.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going!


End file.
